


Goodbyes

by Highkiller777



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Just a really sad thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: The signal came, Nate has to leave.
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 19





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Mental state has been in a dubious spot, ended up writing something sad, I'm sorry

They knew going into whatever they were that it could end without warning, Wade said he could handle it but Nate knew he’d be hurt. When the warning came they were in the middle of making dinner.

“Wade I-” Nate tried to apologize.

“Don’t, you need to get to your girl right? Just go! She’s more important!” Wade pushed him to the backyard. “Don’t worry about me! I’ll be okay!”

Nate forced him into a hug. “I promise I’ll be back, I don’t know when or where, but I’ll find a way.” He pushed the man away after a moment.

“I know you will, say Hi to her for me.” He smiled. 

Nate nodded, pressing his watch and disappearing, Wade left standing alone in the yard. It didn’t take long before he crumpled to the ground, body shaking from the force of his cries.

There was no real promise he’d even make it out alive let alone find another power source with enough juice to make it this far back.

He punched the ground, feeling the loneliness seep deeper into him.


End file.
